Release 2011 TDG
Hier alle Release von 2011. Januar 03. RITUAL DAYs - Shalalala RITUAL DAYS 03. Temperature - JUNTA Fever 03. Siranja Nalujana - FeverFever Like 10. M.A.R.A.S. - Color Girls ~BanBoom~ M.A.R.A.S.7 12. Angel Complex - Princess 17. Angel Complex - Destiny is Funky 31. Angel Complex - Call me 0031 31. TDG - FAMILY ~All together YOU´re favorite Love~ Februar 07. Midori Moon - Ma Boy 07. Taro Kumai - Rock N´Roll Kiss 07. ShadowBoy - Daugther...son 07. M.A.R.A.S. - Blood Type 14. Sayuri Kahara - ONLY LOVE 14. Sayuri Kahara - DESTINY and LOVE 14. Sayuri Kahara - FAKE LOVE 14. Sayuri Kahara - VALENTINES TIME 21. Angel Complex - ~AngelS First~ 21. SUSHI A.T. - Chocolate Sushi 21. Charlien Tomodach - Styling ~DREAMS~ 21. Tatsuya Kahara - Cherry Shadow 21. Styling - Hey Boy ~Whats your love~ 21. TDG - Units Vol. 2 28. Lucky Seven from Angel Complex - Lucky Seven 28. TemperAngel - One and Only, HAPPINESS 28. COF27 - Cry for love 28. TDG - Best of Groups Vol. 2 März 07. Sayuri Kahara - Lips Beauty 07. BAN35 - Romeo lies to Juliet 07. Channima - 16 LOVE 14. Naomi Ishikawa - Lonley morning light 14. Angel Complex - China Love / For one day 16. Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ - Schestan Angel 28. Temperature - TALK 28. Styling - MIDNIGHT SHADOW BOY April 04. SHINNING LOVE - Fantasy Music 04. Angel Cutie - Cutie Cutie 11. Freaky Sweet - Sweet Smile 11. Angel Complex - Boom BOOM AngelS 11.TemperAngel - Anywhere 11. Tatsuya Kahara - Kahara Rules 11. Siranja Nalujana - 100 Party ~Lu Ni Mewa~ SIRANJA 11. FAIRY - Fairytale 18. Angel Complex - It´s Start: RIGHT NOW 18. Angel Complex - Angels singing...Let´s sing (Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kumai, Kanna Niigaki, Rena Mitsui, Ayana Mitsui) 18. MonsterLove - run MONSTER run 18. Tatsuya Kahara - Best of in TaKa 18. ShadowBoy - STORY LOVE 18. M.A.R.A.S. - SCREEN EYES 25. Geta Goo - Guru Bedana 25. LovReaSon - CAMPUS Reason of Love 25. Taro Kumai - Don´t stop Mai 02. Angel Complex - 1,2,3 FOUR ~I want you, I need you, I love you~ 09. Angel Complex - I walking alone 09. Angel Complex - Ai no Arashi 09. COF27 - Remember your dream Tomorrow 09. Angel Complex - 6Years 09. Angel Complex - Angels New World 09. Midori Moon - Push Push 09. PrincessRock - ROCK PRINCESS 16. Angel Complex - Angel Love Devil 16. Honey Peace - Peace of Honey Eyes 23. Angel Complex - Best of Vol. 2 23. CHEX ~Angel Complex~ - CHEX ~6Angel~ 30. Wahhaa - deba me Juni 06. Geta Goo - Chex Onga 06. SUSHI A.T. - LOVE IS HERE 06. Siranja Nalujana - Melunie Siranja 06. Charlien Tomodach - Nature is Good 06. FAIRY - Love, Love and Peace 13. Angel Cutie - Dreaming Star / Always Friends 13. Angel Complex - Love Disaster 13. Tatsuya Kahara - Lucky Fire 13. Channima - Beacause I have dreams 20. Angel Complex - Always Friends 20. RITUAL DAYs - Na Na Na 20. Temperature - Ma Na Mewa 20. Channima - Pinku Diary 2 20. M.A.R.A.S. - Big Band Blues 27. Naomi Ishikawa - I can show your my sexy site 27. Ai Suzuki - ICE PRINCESS Juli 04. Angel Complex - YOU WANNA TOUCH ME? 04. TemperAngel - BELIEVING 04. Sayuri Kahara - It´s ONLY LOVE 04. BAN35 - Oh my darling, darling 04. Styling - Sexy Dance 10. Angel Complex - READYY STEADY GO ~Let´s Sing A Song~ 11. Wahhaa - Belarunu 11. Elfa - What to do? 11. FAIRY - Illusion 11. PrincessRock - Smile Rock 11. Styling - OVER, Love is OVER 18. Sayuri Kahara - To Young 18. ChaosJUMP - JUMP, LOVE, CHAOS 18. Star Teresa - VENUS LOVE 25. SHINNING LOVE - Some will Lose 25. Monster Love - Tempting Moon 25. Taro Kumai - What your girlfriend says 25. LovReaSon - More your love 25. Tatsuya Kahara - It´s ok 25. COF27 - Tears in your soul August 01. Angel Complex - Here we go again/ Remember 01. Temperature - My Honey 15. Midori Moon - Let me kiss you 15. Angel Complex - Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours 22. ShadowBoy - Let´s rock this Bride 29. Honey Peace - Shisa Massuu Koma 29. Charlien Tomodach - No make up, but my tears 29. Channima - After you go 29. TDG - Pio Newa Vol. 1 September 05. TemperAngel - Play a lot and learn a lot 05. M.A.R.A.S. - Love me for one more minute 12. Star Teresa - Devilish 12. FAIRY - SCHOOL DAYS 19. Naomi Ishikawa - You cheated me again 19. Chaos JUMP - Let your heart beat ring out 26. Saki Aiba - You know you love me 26. COF27 - Sashin 26. Angel Complex - Seishun STYLE Oktober 03. Sayuri Kahara - Labyrinth of Memories 03. Temperature - I can´t live without you 10. SHINNING LOVE - My Secret 10. SUSHI A.T. - Autuum Sushi 17. Midori Moon - Teardrops in the rain/ 사랑해 ~I love your forever~ 17. BeautyfulNaked - Nobody does it better 17. BAN35 - Oh Come on Everybody 24. Honey Peace - Gelina Galinga Geru Bewa Teniasa LUV 31. Charlien Tomodach - Love Idiot November 07. Chaos JUMP - Years of Glass 07. COF27 - Saki Remini 07. M.A.R.A.S. - You can´t be surprise, about my love to him 12. Angel Complex - Not Alone ~I´m here~ 12. CHEX ~Angel Complex~ - Golden Years 14. Saki Aiba - Would I lie to you 14. Angel Complex - Break my lies 14. Angel Complex - ~Twilight 10 Angels~ 21. Star Teresa - One night of love 28. Angel Complex - Aruko MY STAGE 28. ShadowBoy - I want you to love me more Dezember 05. Christmas T. Angel - Christmas Lights 05. Honey Peace - SEXY HONEY BUNNY 05. Channima - Forget our dreams 12. BeautyfulNaked - All I want is everything 12. Angel Complex - Never Forever 12. Temperature - Ya Bo Peen 17. Angel Complex - MY FRIEND FOREVER 19. Zer0_o - START from Zer0_o 26. Sayuri Kahara - Goodbye Tears 26. Temperature - Homples Devoted to Temperature 31. Midori Moon - Black & White